Biomancy
Biomancy Biomancy specialise in manipulating bio-electrical energy with their minds. They are masters of the flesh, learning to shape and direct their bodies according to their wills. Biomancers are often considered venal souls. Most are viewed with no small amount of jealousy, as they freely feast and drink, yet maintain a healthy, toned physique. Biomancy Powers- Basic Statistics Biomancy Powers - Lore and Description Bio-Lightning You channel your life force through the meridians of your body, causing your form to crackle with living energy. You may direct this energy against a single target within Range. The target takes 1d10 plus your Willpower Bonus in Energy Damage. Overbleed: For every 5 points by which you exceed the Threshold, you extend the range of this power by 10 meters. For every 10 points that you exceed the Threshold, you can launch another bolt of energy agaisnt the same or a different target. Blood Boil With a rhythmic crushing gesture, you tune into an enemy's body, flexing their heart muscles to accelerate their pulse. This continues until their blood pressure reaches lethal levels. As you continue to exert your will, blood vessels begin to rupture, causing hemorrhaging across the target's body. Each Round ( including the Round in which the power manifests), you may spend a Half Action to make an Opposed Test, pitting your Will power agaisnt your targets toughness. If you win the test, your opponent takes one level of Fatigue plus one level of fatigue per degree of success, until he collapses unconscious. Each level of Fatigue beyond those that the target can take deals 5 Damage instead. Should damage equal the target's Wounds, their heart and brains explodes, showering gore around Overbleed: For every 5 points by which you exceed the Threshold, you gain a +10 bonus on your Opposed Willpower Tests. Cellular Control You learn various ways of transcending your body's natural limitations by balancing your humors, modifying cellular structure and meditating upon the meridians of your body. This power enables you to achieve any on of he following effects: * Increase any Characteristic except Weapon Skill and Ballistic Skill --by +10 * Gain immunity to Fatigue * Count as though wearing a void suit in a vacuum(though you still need to breathe). Each round you sustain this power, you must succeed on Toughness Test. On a failed Test, you take 1d5 points of Damage, ignoring you toughness Bonus and Armour as your begins to break from the strain. Unlike most powers, you can manifest this power multiple times each time, choose a different effect. Constrict With a word, thought or gesture, you can command the flesh of your target to sharply contract. The target's windpipe closes, choking them and cutting off their breath. They begin to suffocate. Each round, the target must spend a Full Action to Test Toughness. On a success, they regain control over their body and clear their windpipe. On a failure they continue to suffocate. The target is considered to be engaged in strenuous activity. Overbleed: '''For every 10 points by which you exceed the Threshold, the Difficulty of the toughness test worsens by one step. Enhanced Senses With a moment's thought, you force your senses into impossible feats of perception that can only be equalled among humans by the bio-mechanically augmented. When you manifest this power, choose one of your five senses You gain a +30 bonus to all Tests made with this sense. The sense organ involved becomes stained as you push it past all normal human limits; the eyes weep and grow hugely dilated, skin flushes red, the nose drips mucus and so on. '''Overbleed: For every 5 points by which you exceed the Threshold, you may enhance an additional sense. Hammerhand Biomancers who have learned to channel the fierce power of the warp into their limbs can eventually master the art of letting the energy of the immaterium flow unhindered through their body, phenomenally increasing their fighting capabilities. Your body becomes a lethal engine capable of shredding flesh and bone as if they were tissue paper. Such power comes at a cost though, for there is no subtlety to the Hammerhand. While this power is effect, your Strength Bonus is multiplied by 4, and you gain the Natural Weapon trait. However, you can wiled no weapons save for your bare hands. Seal Wounds You focus your powers to repair your damaged flesh or that of any character within Range. Ragged wounds fuse and cuts vanish. Broken bone knits together, and burnt skin sloughs away as fresh tissue grows beneath. The target of this power Removes 1d10 points of Damage plus an amount of damage equal to your Willpower Bonus. This power can remove Critical Damage as well as normal Damage. Overbleed: For every 5 points by which you exceed the threshold, you may achieve any of the following extend the Range by 10 meters, target an additional character within Range, or remove an additional 1d10+WB Damage Shape Flesh Shape Flesh is the point where your flesh and will become indistinguishable--- the goal of many a biomancer. Shape Flesh allows you to twist your physical frame in nearly any way you can imagine. Each manifestation of this power produces one of the following effects: * Gain any one of the following traits--- Burrower (1), Crawler, Dark Sight Flier, Hoverer, Natural Armour (2), Natural Weapons or Quadruped. * Assume the appearance of any one creature. You may make Disguise Tests as if you had the Disguise skill and at a +10 bonus. If you already have the Skill, you gain an additional +20 bonus * Gain Natural Weapons (Bite, Claws, and so on) to deal 1d10+sb damage * Unlikemost powers, you can manifest thsi power multiple times. Each times, choose a different effect Toxic Siphon You Draw Poisons from the flesh. This has the same effect as talking a dose of de-tox with the exception that the target must lose a Full Action as the toxin expels itself from the body naturally. Overbleed: For every 5 points by which you exceed the Threshold, you may draw poison from an additional target, who must be touching you or another person being purged by you. Category:Warp Powers